Roach
Roach was the name of a rare Hengese lapdogDeadhouse Gates, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB p.18 owned by Lenestro, a Malazan noble living in Sialk on Seven Cities.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 13, US HC p.343 She had long hair, a ratty tail, and mangy ears, and was walked with a jewel-studded leash.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 16, US HC p.421/424Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 13, US HC p.343 Roach had a pug nose.House of Chains, Chapter 8, US SFBC p.334 In Deadhouse Gates During the Whirlwind uprising, Roach accompanied her master on the flight of Malazan citizens from Hissar to Aren known as the Chain of Dogs. Some time after the Battle of Sekala Crossing, Roach was snatched from one of Lenestro's servants by Bent, a Wickan cattle-dog. Duiker saw the larger dog run off with Roach in its mouth and assumed it was destined to become a meal.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 13, US HC p.342-343 But Roach survived and was frequently found in the company of Bent and the other cattle-dogs. She had a confrontational attitude and tended to command the pack which had adopted her. Several members of the 7th Army were so irritated by her loud yapping that they attempted to murder her whenever possible. Bult tried several times to spear her with his lance while Mincer was equally unlucky tossing rocks.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 16, US HC p.421-422Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 19, US HC p.490 Roach and Bent were with what was left of Coltaine's army when the soldiers were viciously massacred by Korbolo Dom's soldiers on Aren Way outside the city's gates. Roach's legs were all purposely broken and she was left to die atop Bent. Both dogs were recovered by Truth who begged Mappo Runt to save them. Using his last few healing elixirs, the Trell obliged.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 24, US HC p.590-592/595 In House of Chains Roach, along with Bent, accompanied the Malaz 14th Army to Raraku. After the destruction of Sha'ik's army by the avenging spirits of the Chain of Dogs, Nil and Nether told Adjunct Tavore that since Bent and Roach were, along with Duiker's mare, the only living creatures to survive the Chain of Dogs, their return march had brought the vengeful ghostly army.House of Chains, Chapter 26 In The Bonehunters Roach and Bent continued to accompany the Bonehunters. They seemed to have adopted Grub, Keneb's mysterious adopted son. They were with him during the siege of Y'GhatanThe Bonehunters, Chapter 7 as well as later stages of the march. In Dust of Dreams Captain Kindly tried to use Roach and Bent to find Grub and Sinn for the reading of the Deck of Dragons ordered by Adjunct Tavore. When they refused to comply, he threatened to kill them, at which point Grub and Sinn turned up.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 1, UK HB p.45/46 In The Crippled God Roach attempted to accompany Bent in his dash up the Spire after Gesler. Trying to clear a crevasse, Roach used Hood, who was also ascending the Spire, as a landing point, clamping onto his leg. Hood shook her off, at which point the dog hurried on after her friend. Hood carried on with a limp.The Crippled God, Chapter 23, UK MMPB p.778/779 After the battle was over and the Jaghut were paying their respect to the fallen Imass, Roach lay down at Hood's feet. While Hood was trying to restore order among his mocking comrades she urinated on his leg.The Crippled God, Epilogue 1, UK HB 903/904 Quotes Notes and references de:Rotauge Category:Canines Category:Females